


Смерть в Стране Огня

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Смерть встречает Наруто, который вовсе не готов умирать





	Смерть в Стране Огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DEATH visits the Fire Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416486) by Iruka Sensei871. 



Встав с земли, Наруто недоуменно замер: руки-ноги внезапно совершенно перестали болеть. Когда Кьюби наконец сломал печать, Наруто пришлось использовать все, что было в его силах, чтобы загнать Лиса обратно, но при этом он истощил всю свою чакру.  
«Я хуже Какаши», — подумал он, с усмешкой вспоминая, как сенсей регулярно сваливался с истощением чакры. — Он прибьет меня, как только очнусь в больнице, не в силах пошевелиться, потому что превысил все пределы собственного тела. И, скорее всего, в этот раз помощи в лечении от Кьюби я не дождусь«.  
Наруто согнул и разогнул руки. «Странно. На мне ни царапины, а такого не может быть!»  
Опустив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, что парит над самим собой. Плачущая Сакура лихорадочно вливала целебную чакру в его растерзанное бледное тело, а Какаши и Сай стояли рядом, не в силах помочь.  
— Не смей тут умирать при мне! — закричала она. — Не оставляй меня, как Саске!  
— Сакура-чан, я здесь!  
Но она не слышала и продолжала трудиться над ним.  
Вдруг рядом с Наруто появилась фигура в черном.  
— УЗУМАКИ НАРУТО. ПРИШЛО ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ.  
— А ты вообще кто? — поинтересовался Наруто.  
— СМЕРТЬ. Я ПРИШЕЛ ЗА ТОБОЙ.  
— Что-то ты как-то не похож на Шинигами, бога смерти. Я видел его, когда старик умирал. Все его видели.  
— Я СМЕРТЬ. ШИНИГАМИ ПОПРОСИЛ ПРИКРЫТЬ ЕГО — У НЕГО ВЫХОДНОЙ.  
— Но я еще не могу уйти! — возмутился Наруто. — У меня уйма дел, к тому же однажды я стану Хокаге. Поверь мне!  
Смерть откинул капюшон, и Наруто увидел череп со светящимися синими глазами. Откуда-то из недр плаща, непонятно каким образом красиво драпировавшего его скелет, он костяной рукой достал песочные часы, песок в которых уже полностью пересыпался вниз.  
— ПОРА, — сказал Смерть.  
Но тут Сакура издала дикий рев, и они перевели взгляд на сцену под ними. Куноичи разом влила в Наруто огромное количество собственной чакры, и прямо на их глазах его физическое тело закашлялось и открыло глаза.  
Сакура же упала ему на грудь.  
Жизнеизмеритель в руках Смерти засиял голубым светом, и Наруто начало засасывать обратно. Сливаясь с лежащим на земле телом, он ещё расслышал, как Смерть мрачно говорит:  
— КАК МЕНЯ ВСЕ ДОСТАЛО. ОТ ВРАЧЕЙ ВСЕГДА МНОГО ХЛОПОТ. ПОЛАГАЮ, ОНИ СДЕЛАНЫ ИЗ ТОГО ЖЕ МАТЕРИАЛА, ЧТО И РИНСВИНД.  
Наруто попытался открыть глаза. Болело абсолютно всё. Даже волосы. Какаши поднял с него Сакуру и проверил ее пульс.  
— Жива, — наконец, заключил он, — но ей придется полежать в больнице. Как и ты, перерасходовала слишком много чакры.  
Он легко стукнул Наруто по голове.  
— Дуралей. Чем ты только думал? Мы все помогли бы тебе.  
— Кажется, я потерял голову, — сказал Наруто, смутно припоминая, что вот буквально только что видел какую-то темную фигуру, в которой было что-то успокаивающее.  
— Еще немного, и так бы случилось, — сухо сказал Какаши, — ты не дышал, и у тебя остановилось сердце. Мы уже начали думать, что ты умер.  
Обрывок воспоминания о чьих-то ярко-синих глазах мелькнул в мозгу и пропал, чтобы никогда не вернуться.  
— Вот бабуся удивится, — сказал Наруто.  
Начал накрапываться дождь. Какаши закинул Сакуру себе на спину.  
— Пошли домой, — сказал он Саю. — Хочу как можно быстрее доставить их в больницу.  
— Почему я должен тащить этого безмозглого?  
— Потому что я оказался достаточно хитер, чтобы первым взять себе ношу полегче? — предположил Какаши.  
Смерть наблюдал за ними, пока те не скрылись среди деревьев.  
— ТАМ ВОЛШЕБНИКИ, ТУТ НИНДЗЯ. КАК-ТО МНОГО ИХ РАЗВЕЛОСЬ. БЕЗ ЭТИХ НАЗОЙЛИВЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ РАБОТА БЫЛА БЫ КУДА ПРИЯТНЕЕ.  
Он забрался на Бинки и отправился к логову Шинигами. По крайней мере, живших там Хокаге можно было назвать славной компанией.  
К тому же с ними можно было отлично поиграть в сёги.


End file.
